


Stolen and Misplaced

by Clear_Object_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Object_Witch/pseuds/Clear_Object_Witch
Summary: Harry Potter dies at the age of 7 due to the Dursley's neglect.  In a reckless act to prevent the wizarding world from finding out he goes to America and kidnaps a black haired, green eyed boy to take the place of the Chosen One.  He probably shouldn't have picked that one...
Comments: 26
Kudos: 48





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I seem to be constantly slipping between past and present tense. I will fix it later, don't worry :)

Sally Jackson was driving down the road, just like every other day. Laughing as Percy told her about the joke that his teacher told him in day care. It was amazing. Then it ended.

In three seconds everything changed. It took three seconds for the black sedan to make a too fast left turn directly into Sally’s car.

It took four minutes for Sally to die from blood loss, and five more for the police and ambulance to arrive.

The paramedics brought Sally’s body, Percy, and the sobbing sedan driver to the hospital. From there they called Sally’s husband who came to say goodbye and bring a confused Percy home.

As soon as they get home Gabe makes a beeline for the fridge. Percy follows and tugs on Gabe’s shirt hem to get his attention. “Dad…” he sniffles “Why didn’t Mom come with us…?”

Gabe looks at him blearily through bloodshot eyes. “She’s dead you dimwit! She died before you even got to the hospital!” He shouts, spit flying from his mouth and hitting Percy in the face.

“NO! NO! NO! YOU’RE LYING!” Percy screams back.

“NO I’M NOT! AND YOU BETTER GET IT THROUGH YOU’RE DUMB HEAD THAT SHE’S NOT COMING BACK!” A cruel smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

///

“GET UP BOY!” Vernon Dursley shouts as he kicks the limp boy on the ground. The boy doesn’t move. “Petunia! You come take care of this! I’m done dealing with him!”

Petunia comes into the hallway from the kitchen and looks down at the boy. She stops suddenly looking from the boy to her husband, “What exactly were you doing, Vernon…?” She asks cautiously, crouching down and poking the child.

“I was just teaching him a lesson, you know.”

Petunia places a tentative hand on the boy’s chest and pales considerably. “Vernon…”

“Yes dear, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, yes. But, but Vernon… he’s dead…” She looks up at him with wide eyes.

“D-d-dead?!” Vernon splutters, his mustache now in stark contrast with his face.

“What do we do?!” Petunia’s hands are shaking. “Dumbledore…”

Vernon’s face goes from white to green, “No…”

///

The letter slips out of Dumbledore’s limp hands, he doesn’t bother to pick it up. He remembers it’s horrid contents all too well.

He stands up and quickly strides over to the cupboard where he kept his stronger drinks, pouring himself a tumbler of the strongest. He paced around the office, taking a swig every time one of the horrible lines from the letter came into his mind.

… _hit by a car_ … drink.

… _too late_ … drink.

… _couldn’t stop_ … drink.

… _tried everything_ … drink.

… _dead_ … drink.

… _dead_ … drink.

… _DEAD_ … drink.

The Chosen One… the beacon of hope… the only hope… was dead, and by the hands of a Muggle, he could have never prepared for that.

Dumbledore kept drinking till the bottle was empty. He wasn’t thinking straight, only wanting more, enough to make him forget this ever happened. For that, he went to America.

///

_American muggle’s have the best drinks_ … Dumbledore thought blearily as he took another swig of exactly the type of drink he wanted. His eyes wandered over to the TV in the corner of the Bar and he almost dropped his glass in shock.

On the television was the news station, and to his alcohol addled mind it looks like there was a car crash they pulled a kid that looked exactly like Harry out of one of the cars. He points at the screen and looks to the man sitting next to him, who also was watching the TV. “What happened?”

The man looks at Dumbledore for a second before returning his eyes to the screen. “Just a car crash, happened about a week ago… I was one of the paramedics who were sent to help…” He shakes his head and takes a gulp from his drink. “Poor kid, his mom died within minutes… there was no way to help her…”

“I’m so sorry…” Dumbledore says distractedly. He quickly makes a decision and stands up, pays his tab, and leaves.

Then, through some slightly shady magic he finds out where this women lived and is off.

///

Gabe was watching the news, sprawled out onto the couch, a couple beer bottles on the coffee table in front of him.

Percy was sitting in the hallway watching the TV, knees up to chest. He didn’t understand why Gabe kept on watching this over and over, but he was too scared to ask for something else.

There was a sharp and insistent knocking at the door, which caused Percy to jump and peer around the corner to see who it was this time. Lots of people had been coming to their apartment in the past week, some to bring gifts or food, others to play with Gabe.

Percy saw a tall man with really long hair and beard. He could tell that the man had been drinking the same drinks that Gabe liked, the ones only for grown ups, from the smell and the redness in his face. But he didn’t have long to look at him before the man took something out of his pocket and there was a flash of red light. Then Gabe collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Percy is born in 1983 instead of 1993. Harry Potter is still born in 1980.
> 
> This chapter takes place in 1987, so Percy is 4 and Harry is 7. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3 Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you have a splendid day!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy saw a tall man with really long hair and beard. He could tell that the man had been drinking the same drinks that Gabe liked, the ones only for grown ups, from the smell and the redness in his face. But he didn’t have long to look at him before the man took something out of his pocket and there was a flash of red light. Then Gabe collapsed.

Percy sees the old man stumble into the apartment and look around blearily. He gasps as Gabe falls onto the floor. Dead. Just like his Mom. 

///

Dumbledore sweeps into the wretched abode of his only hope, the stunned body of the man making a loud thump behind him. He looks around and spots Harry in the hallway. 

“Don’t be afraid… I’m going to take you to a better place Harry…” He reassures him. 

He is met with terror filled eyes, “I-I’m not Harry… m-my-my name is P-Per-Percy-y…” Harry moves away from him and glances at the stunned body near the door. 

Dumbledore huffs and pulls out his wand, not wanting to deal with this any longer than necessary. Per- no, Harry sees the wand and starts shaking his head vigorously. “No! Don’t!” He starts stumbling backwards down the hallway as fast as he could, “Please do-” there was a flash of red light and his words died. 

He goes to pick up Harry, then stops. He needs to check something. _Legilimens._ He looks around the small mind to find any traces of magic. A grin stretches his face as he sees all of the accidental magic this kid had done. Perfect. 

It only takes a little bit more magic on the fat drunk to make him believe that Harry had died in the crash with his mother. _How fitting… a car crash…_

///

This time, when Dumbledore apparates onto Privet Drive he is not met with Mrs. McGonagall, instead, he is holding a small black haired boy. He looks at the house and after a minute of thinking starts towards it, the door isn’t even locked. 

He places Harry on the couch and sneaks up the stairs to the sleeping family. _This is too easy_ , he thinks as he leans over Dudley. _So easy. It will be like this never happened_ , as he looms over Vernon and Petunia. _Harry wasn’t killed by the car, just roughened up a bit…_

The hardest person to fit into place would be Harry, Dumbledore wouldn’t be changing a week’s worth of memories, but a whole life of them. He got to work. 

Dumbledore did the best he could, giving him seven years worth of memories, not all of them great, but he gave Harry the loved life he knew the other Harry had had. He gave him memories of playing football with Dudley, going out to ice cream with Vernon on his birthday, and getting hit by the car. The same life he had had before. He knew it. 

Next came the slightly questionable part, he had to make Harry look like he had been hit by a car, and he also had to have the scar… he wouldn’t ever really be Harry potter without the scar. He gave Harry the injuries he would have, a broken rib or two… some road burns… a concussion definitely. As a finishing touch he gave him the legendary lightning scar… 

_It will all be worth it. The ends justify the means._ He thinks as he straightens, looking down his long nose at Harry, sweet Harry, he will never know the near disaster that had occured. No one would. Ever. 

Dumbledore swayed as he left the Dursleys house, barely remembering to close the door behind him. _It’s time for another drink…_ he thinks as he disapparates off towards the nearest muggle bar. 

He leaves behind the sleeping street, the sleeping house, and the small sleeping boy, with a lightning bolt scar. And as he raises his next shot, he gives a silent cheer for the boy who lived, again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Finals are done, and Christmas break is upon us, so I finally have time to write again! I think I shall try to update at least once a month, maybe more if I'm not busy. 
> 
> What do you think of Dumbledore's actions??? I am very interested to know :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaves behind the sleeping street, the sleeping house, and the small sleeping boy, with a lightning bolt scar. And as he raises his next shot, he gives a silent cheer for the boy who lived, again.

_ Harry looks up at his mom, “Mom! I want candy!”  _

_ “Okay silly.” She picks him up and places him on the counter, handing him a blue gummy. He quickly shoves it in his mouth and covers his face with his hands and laughs.  _

_ His mom grins and gently pulls his hands away, “I want to see your pretty face Per-”  _

Harry wakes up, looking at the wall of his ‘room’ watching a spider crawl up to its web.  _ I wish I could go back there… _ he thinks as he hears Aunt Petunia start walking down the stairs. 

She bangs on his door, “Get up! You need to make breakfast for Didykin’s special day, and DON’T burn it again!” She unlocks the door and walks away. 

Harry groans and sits up, wincing at the sharp pain behind his eyes.  _ What did I do… Why do they hate me so much _ ? He doesn’t bother to change his clothes and just goes to the kitchen, years of practice guiding his feet to the silent parts of the floor. After a few minutes there is the quiet sound of sizzling eggs and bacon. 

He manages to find a spot on the present laden table to put the stuffed plates right as the rest of the Dursley family wakes up and comes blundering down the stairs. 

///

“Thirty-six?! Last year I had thirty-seven!!” Dudley shouted at his parents. Harry stands in the corner, remembering the last time he had had a birthday party. His friends had come, and he had played video games with Dudley late into the night.  _ What about getting hit by a car made them hate me so much? Were they mad that I got better? Did they want me to die? _ _ Maybe this is all a dream and I’m in a coma at the hospital…  _

He is too lost in his thoughts to notice Vernon and Petunia’s whispered argument after hearing that Mrs. Fig had broken her ankle and wouldn’t be able to take him that day. Dudley, on the other hand, looked at his parents in horror at their words. 

“Now what?”

“We could phone Marge?”

“Don’t be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.”

“What about what’s-her-name, your friend, Yvonne?”

“On vacation in Majorca.”

“We could… leave him here?”

“And come back to find the house in ruins?! Maybe we could… take him to the zoo… and leave him in the car…” 

“That car is brand new! He is NOT sitting alone in-”

Dudley starts wailing. Harry starts, looking up at them, confused, trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“I-I-I-I d-do-don’t wa-wan-t him t-t-to co-o-ome.” Dudley’s fake tears rolling down his blubbering face. Aunt Petunia stops her argument with Uncle Vernon to rush over to Dudley and start comforting him. 

“No! Don’t cry! Precious little Diddy Dumbs, it’s all right, don’t-” Her slimy soothing voice, along with Dudley’s gurgling wails are quickly shut off as the doorbell rings. “Oh, they’re here.”

///

In the end, the Dursleys weren't able to come up with a valid option other than bringing Harry along with them. He had listened dutifully as Uncle Vernon drilled into him what would happen if anything freaky happened.  _ Maybe this is the start of things getting better? Maybe they will see that I am not a complete freak…  _ he thinks as he looks out of the window at the road passing by. 

They pull into the parking lot and all file out of the car, Harry looks around, confused.  _ It looks so different than last time… did they redo the whole Zoo?  _

Dudley and his best friend Piers start running towards the gates, talking loudly to each other about what cool animals they are going to see. Uncle Vernon pulls Harry aside one last time, “Any funny business, anything at all, and you’ll be stuck in you cupboard till Christmas!” He growls, spit spraying onto Harry’s face. Harry nods quickly and follows a few steps behind Uncle Vernon. 

And everything goes fine! Nothing! The day is great! That is… until they go to the reptile house. 

Harry is ready to leave, he is tired from walking around in the heat all day and making sure to evade Dudley’s always grabbing hands.  _ Dudley and Piers look like they are getting bored… maybe we will be leaving soon?  _ He follows them, watching as Dudley taps on the glass of a boa constrictors enclosure, trying to get it to wake up.  _ Poor thing, it probably has to deal with this every day…  _

His fat cousin quickly leaves the boa alone and guides them all deeper into the house. “Dad! Dad! Look at this Alligator! It’s soooooo big!” He leans over the guard railing to look down at it, then over his shoulder at Harry. “This thing could eat you in one bite!”

Harry nods and swallows, “You’re right, it sure could, Dudley…”  _ Please don’t… I’m begging you… please don’t.  _ And he doesn’t… 

_ Hellooooooo, what are you doing here? _

Harry turns around, wondering who had just said that. “Hello?” He whispers under his breath. 

_ Hellooooo young one…  _

He looks around, even more confused,  _ Is no one else hearing this? _

_ No one.  _

His eyes grow wide, and the hustle and bustle of the people around him seem to die away as he looks down into the alligator’s enclosure.  _ Is it talking to me? _ He thinks, his mind reeling. 

_ Yes I am, and I have a name you know, and it’s not It.  _

He could swear that the alligator had just smiled and winked at him.  _ How- what- why- how is this possible? _ He leans further over the railing, going onto his very tip toes. 

_ Because. _

_ Because why? _

_ Because you my prince, of course. _

_ Prince? Prince of what? _

_ Prince of- _

He didn’t realize that he was leaning much too far over the railing until Dudley bumped into him and sent him tumbling over, and down towards the large rocks. 

All Harry hears are screams, he is screaming too. He feels his stomach twist and turn and hears the rushing sound of the air rushing past his ears as he braces himself for death,  _ This time it will kill me, I won’t get out of this, not like the car…  _ But he doesn’t hit the rocks. He doesn’t die. He hits water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my! Two chapters in two days (is it three days since I am posting this past midnight?)! I was NOT expecting this!   
> This chapter takes place in 1991, when the original Harry would have been 11, but our Harry is only 8, smol boi  
>  <3 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter??????? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have an absolute amazing day!


End file.
